


Not just a river in Rome

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Introspection, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pining, Season 1 rewriting, Slurs, alternative ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: “Ma perché non scopate e la fate finita?”A Lele esce di bocca prima di aver connesso il cervello e quando alza lo sguardo ci sono due paia d’occhi che lo fissano in silenzio, come se avesse improvvisamente proposto di smettere di vendere droga per dedicarsi all’allevamento di unicorni.Che cazzo di idea.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	Not just a river in Rome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IperOuranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/gifts).



> A IperOuranos per il Secret Santa di Kaos Borealis. Spero che ti piaccia, mi è un po’ scappata la mano con il wordcount. XD
> 
> Chiedo perdono in anticipo per la brutalizzazione della parlata romana, perché nello scrivere su Suburra è imprescindibile (e potrei pure essermi divertita un po' troppo), ma io sono di Bologna e le uniche fonti sono state Suburra stessa e una visione intensiva dei video del Trono del Muori. 
> 
> Info sul questo verse A/B/O   
> Il tratto Alpha/Omega è epigenetico (why not) il che significa che il tratto si sviluppa a seconda dell’ambiente (es. c’è già un Alpha non legato nel nucleo familiare, allora gli altri più facilmente diventaranno Beta od Omega, che è il motivo principale per cui i primogeniti di solito sono A e i figli a seguire B/O a seconda della predisposizione).   
> Il fatto che il carattere secondario A/B/O si sviluppi intorno ai 14/15 anni fa sì pure che i nostri protagonisti siano entrati prima in contatto con la loro sessualità. Da qui il motivo per cui alcune cose succedono prima (e rigirate come dei calzini) rispetto al canon. Ma se state leggendo una Omegaverse, spero mi concederete qualche deviazione sull’IC. 
> 
> Per dubbi, domande o constatazioni amichevoli, lasciate pure un commento, ma la risposta sarà probabilmente ‘perchè dovevo postarlo entro il 24 dicembre e ad un certo punto ce l’ho data a mucchio’.

Alberto si era reso conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava a dodici anni perché Alberto non era mai stato uno stupido.

C’era suo cugino che non faceva altro che cambiare idea su quale compagna di classe avrebbe voluto portarsi a letto, ma Alberto aveva voluto dare la colpa al fatto che suo cugino di anni ne avesse sedici e che poi a lui sarebbe successa la stessa cosa quando fosse stato più grande.

Glielo aveva detto anche sua madre, quando ancora lui si fidava a raccontarle quello che pensava come un bravo bambino, che sarebbe stato un Beta perfettamente normale - non un Alpha, un Alpha mai, che c’era già suo fratello Manfredi e tanto bastava alle dinamiche familiari - eche sarebbe cambiato tutto con la pubertà.

Ma Alberto non era mai stato uno stupido ed era stato quasi un sollievo quando a quattordici anni si era presentato come un Omega. No, non un sollievo, perché forse la famiglia non l’avrebbe ucciso dalla vergogna - non suo fratello che gli aveva insegnato a brandire un coltello, non sua madre che l’aveva messo al mondo - ma non significava che la sua vita sarebbe stata facile. Priva di bugie e castelli di mezze verità certo, ma facile no.

Solo che Manfredi si era presentato un giorno con l’espressione del gatto che si è mangiato il canarino, e ad Alberto era venuto un brivido freddo prima ancora che aprisse la bocca.

“Abbiamo trovato una da farti sposare, non sei contento?”

*

Angelica Sale era stata cresciuta come tutte le donne della sua famiglia, con l’idea che starsene zitte fosse una cosa che si doveva fare solo quando il marito guardava, perché al contrario degli uomini il cervello loro non ce l’avevano solo in mezzo alle gambe.

Il problema di Angelica era però che in mezzo alle gambe non c’aveva niente, non solo il cervello. Glielo aveva detto il ginecologo quando alla fine sua madre si era decisa a portarla dopo il suo diciassettesimo compleanno senza essere diventata ancora una donna.

Aveva storto il naso suo padre, quando gli avevano detto che smettesse di aspettare che il fratello minore di Angelica, si presentasse come Alpha, che c’era già la sorella a ricoprire il ruolo, ma che altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Una donna a capo della famiglia non si era mai sentita. Un’Alpha che non avrebbe potuto portare avanti la linea di sangue perché il suo utero era una massa atrofica rinsecchita nemmeno buona a sanguinare una volta al mese, figuriamoci restare incinta. E chi l’avrebbe mai sposata una donna sterile?

*

L’unica aspettativa di Angelica la prima volta che l’avevano portata ad incontrare Spadino era che le dovesse piacere. A tutti i costi. E dopotutto quella era la sua unica possibilità di sposarsi, perché non si era mai sentito di un uomo Omega, non tra gli zingari almeno.

Spadino, invece, avrebbe voluto essere ovunque meno che lì. Ci aveva sperato di non dover sottostare ad un matrimonio combinato, che quale donna mai se lo sarebbe preso?

“La famiglia Sale ha una figlia che si è presentata come Alpha,” gli aveva detto sua madre.

“Potreste essere _quasi_ normali, Spadì” aveva aggiunto suo fratello, ghignando.

Come se essere un Omega fosse l’unica cosa che rendeva Alberto anomalo. Ma per la famiglia era sempre stato meglio fingere che Spadino non li avesse i calori - non era come se avesse vomitato l’anima in mezzo al salotto davanti a tutta la famiglia l’unica volta che aveva preso i soppressori - piuttosto che chiedersi con chi andasse a passarli.

Angelica era bella, Spadino riusciva a vederlo anche se non nell’ottica in cui riusciva a vederlo suo fratello. Angelica era bella, ma Spadino sicuramente non provava il desiderio di entrare in calore solo a sentire il suo odore - e nemmeno ci voleva provare.

Li avevano lasciati da soli a parlare e Spadino ci aveva provato a mandare tutto a puttane, perché sicuramente doveva avere un desiderio suicida nascosto. Ma se fosse riuscito a mandare a monte il tutto, Manfredi non l’avrebbe trovata mai un’altra da fargli sposare.

Così Spadino si era chiuso in un ostinato silenzio, rispondendo a monosillabi irritati e lasciando che Angelica sostenesse una conversazione con sé stessa tanto lui si rifiutava di farne parte - finché Angelica non si era rotta i coglioni.

“Albè,” gli aveva posato una mano sull’avambraccio e _aveva stretto_. “Te sei l’unica occasione che ho de sposamme, e io so’ la tua. Non me frega un cazzo se ’n te piaccio, non la puoi mandare in vacca, hai capito?”

Forse era stato il tono, la stretta sul braccio, o il fatto che Angelica l’avesse messo di fronte a tutte le cazzate che si raccontava, ma Spadino si era ritrovato ad annuire. “Ho capito, sì, ho capito.”

*

La prima volta che incontra Aureliano, Spadino non può fare a meno di pensare che sia bellissimo. Stronzo come la merda e pure un cravattaro de Ostia, ma bellissimo.

È un interruttore che gli scatta nella testa, ed improvvisamente si rende conto di cosa dovrebbe provare per la sua futura sposa nonché Alpha.

È un problema.

Non solo perché Spadino ha una futura sposa a cui rendere conto, ma anche perché lo stesso Aureliano che gli manda in tilt gli ormoni abbastanza da fare pensieri talmente tanto sconci da farlo arrossire al solo pensarli, è pure lui un Omega.

Fanculo la sua vita, pensa Spadino.

Perché se non bastasse, ci si mette pure il fatto che ad Aureliano Adami, Omega con tutte le conseguenze biologiche che ne derivano, piacciono indiscutibilmente le donne.

Fanculo. La. Sua. Vita.

*

Aureliano ci aveva sperato fin dalla più tenera infanzia di essere un Beta, perché con una sorella forte come Livia, che dubbi ci potevano mai essere che non fosse lei quella con le palle vere?

Come se servisse essere pure un Omega per guastare ancora di più i rapporti con suo padre.

Livia aveva raccolto i pezzi, quando suo padre lo aveva portato a casa dall’ospedale con una boccetta di sopressori in mano e una ricetta rinnovabile a sei mesi nell’altra. Livia aveva fatto l’Alpha come Aureliano non avrebbe potuto mai e aveva affrontato suo padre, perché ‘cor cazzo che suo fratello si sarebbe imbottito di quella merda di ormoni a quindici anni,’ ma suo padre aveva riso, amaro e per niente divertito, ed Aureliano aveva sentito lo stesso nonostante la porta chiusa e le cuffiette del lettore cd che Livia gli aveva piazzato in mano perché non ascoltasse. ‘Che cazzo vuoi che ci faccia con uno come lui, eh? Se li vuole prendere tanto meglio.’

Così Aureliano aveva mandato giù la prima pastiglia e poi la seconda e sei mesi dopo aveva una nuova ricetta in mano, ma non si era fatto accompagnare da nessuno per andare a prenderla.

*

Quando aveva perso la verginità, Aureliano si era detto che non era male. Forse non era stata l’estasi dei sensi che avrebbe dovuto essere, e forse - _forse_ \- Aureliano non capiva esattamente cosa ci fosse di così speciale come dicevano tutti. Ma lei era una Beta e lui prendeva abbastanza ormoni da sembrarne uno. Era tutto quello che si poteva aspettare.

(Se poi Livia ringhiava a tutti quelli che si avvicinavano a lui perché avevano sentito un odore strano, poco importava che ci fossero poche donne Alpha o che forse Aureliano avrebbe potuto sperimentare con un uomo.)

Una Beta era tutto quello che si poteva aspettare e se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.

*

La prima volta che Aureliano incontra Alberto quasi non lo registra l’odore che sente perché è troppo incazzato.

L’unico motivo per cui ha fatto tardi è che è dovuto andare a scusarsi con quello zingaro di merda e poi l’ha _dovuto_ fare fuori, che non si pensasse che con un Adami basta chiamare papino Samurai a far mettere a posto tutto. E quando arriva lì, quel damerino del cazzo chi ha chiamato? Un altro zingaro. Ah, ma allora è la giornata.

“Mo avete rotto il cazzo, te ne devi andare da qua, zingaro de merda”

Non è davvero la prima volta che lo vede, - perché gli Adami e gli Anacleti c’hanno cattivo sangue da tempo, - ma è la prima volta che non è una macchia di contorno, uno dei tanti scagnozzi che aspetta a braccia incrociate e ghigno sul volto mentre il fratello o il cugino o chiunque abbia una briciola di potere più di lui parla con il padre di Aureliano.

“Oddio, scusa, non te l’hanno detto? Non te l’hanno detto che io vado dove cazzo mi pare?”

Se ne rende conto solo allora, quando gli arriva a due centimetri dal viso, con tutta la sua incazzatura e quello non solo non fa un passo indietro, ma lo piglia pure per il culo.

_Dio, puzzi da far schifo_ , gli vorrebbe dire, ma l’odore che gli si è piazzato nel naso gli scende in linea diretta nelle viscere, lo attraversa completamente, come una crepa che lo voglia spezzare a metà. _Che cazzo è ‘sta roba?_ e se non fosse troppo impegnato ad avere una crisi, Aureliano si renderebbe conto che quell’odore non è davvero rivoltante.

E poi il prete collassa a terra.

\- - -

Lele aveva cominciato perché voleva un po’ di soldi e i soldi non si fanno vendendo panini al McDonald, checché ne dicesse suo padre.

Così Lele aveva cominciato ed era pure bravo per essere uno di quelli che ha il padre nelle forze dell’ordine e una futura carriera dalla parte giusta della legalità.

Non lo aveva messo in conto che infrangere la legge era un aut aut e che una volta oltrepassata quella linea c’era solo un prima e un dopo e non si poteva tornare indietro. Non lo puoi fare il magistrato retto e giusto se a vent’anni vendevi cocaina ai preti.

Lele non si sarebbe mai definito naive, perché di cose brutte del mondo ne aveva viste parecchie, ma certe volte la sua cecità di fronte alle conseguenze era imbarazzante. Perché, davvero, cosa si aspettava nel mettersi in società con Aureliano Adami e Alberto Anacleti? Due reietti, sì, certo, l’ultima ruota del carro, ma il carro erano pur sempre due delle più grandi famiglie a capo della criminalità di Roma. Quindi, davvero, che si aspettava?

Beh, di sicuro non di trovarsi in mezzo ad una battaglia per il potere, non con lui unico Beta tra due Omega, per l’amor del cielo. Alla faccia dei sottomessi, ci manca solo che quei due si mettano a prendersi a capocciate per decidere chi è che comanda, come se non fossero tutti soci al trentatré virgola tre periodico percento.

Ma poi chi cazzo glielo aveva fatto fare di iniziare a spacciare, eh, Lele? Eh? Che se non avesse avuto bisogno di ricattare un prete per ripagare Samurai, col cazzo che sarebbe rimasto a sentire quei due litigare, senza nemmeno avere la buona grazia di metterlo in mezzo a fare da ago della bilancia. No, non mettiamolo ai voti che dobbiamo farci con il monsignore, molto meglio fare a gara a chi ce l’ha più lungo.

“Ma perché non scopate e la fate finita?”

Gli esce di bocca prima di aver connesso il cervello e quando alza lo sguardo ci sono due paia d’occhi che lo fissano in silenzio, come se avesse improvvisamente proposto di smettere di vendere droga per dedicarsi all’allevamento di unicorni.

“Ma che cazzo…” Doveva suonare come un’imprecazione nella testa di Aureliano, ma è talmente tanto sorpreso che nemmeno riesce a metterci la giusta indignazione. 

Spadino è il primo che si riprende, perché è lui quello che ha più da nascondere. “Oh, ma questo ha scapocciato!” Adesso, se solo non ci fosse una nota di panico nella sua voce sarebbe più convincente e Lele non proverebbe l’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo e chiedere per un po’ più di pazienza. “Che, ai Beta non lo dicono come funziona ‘sta cosa degli _Alpha_ e gli Omega?”

Lele gli occhi al cielo li alza davvero, ‘non strafare,’ gli vorrebbe dire, ‘che excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta’.

“Sì, sì, lo so, Alpha con Omega, Beta con Beta, e tutti seguiamo sempre tutte le regole e il crimine non esiste.”

Gabriele tira a caso, perché non ha idea di cosa succeda davvero a mischiare le carte in quel modo, ma se la fisica dell’universo lo permette ci sono ben poche cose che la morale umana possa fermare.

E sarà anche che Lele in scienze aveva sempre preso sei meno meno o che i libri di scuola non sono mai stati esattamente chiarissimi - possibilmente perché siamo in Italia dove l’educazione sessuale si limita a ghiandole citate en passant sui libri di scienze, uteri ed ormoni e apparati urinari schiacciati insieme tra una riproduzione nemmeno troppo dettagliata di un cervello e un fegato, accanto ad interi capitoli sui fusi mitotici, che sembra che il genere umano si riproduca per gemmazione asessuata invece che scopando.

“Tu non stai bene,” Aureliano scuote la testa, si infila le mani in tasca e se ne va.

-

Poi la vita di Lele va a puttane.

Non lo sa neanche come si fa a passare dal salvare Aureliano Adami dall’intera famiglia Anacleti (meno Spadino) che lo insegue per fargli la pelle, all’ammazzargli il padre in un’imboscata notturna.

E la parte peggiore non è nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi, mentre quello propone loro di riformare la loro piccola associazione a delinquere per pigliarsi tutta Ostia e fare le scarpe a Samurai - no, la parte peggiore è rendersi conto di essere il genere di persona che può ammazzare qualcuno e andare avanti come se non fosse successo niente.

“Ci state? Sì o no?” chiede Aureliano.

“Daje.”

\- - -

Aureliano diventa il capo implicito di tutta la baracca, perché è lui quello che li ha chiamati a raccolta. È lui che dice a Lele di portargli la Monaschi, è lui che ‘tratta’ per avere una percentuale più alta ed è lui che decide chi va dove.

Per un qualche motivo che Spadino non capisce del tutto, è Aureliano che decide che saranno loro due ad andare a prendere il prete. Beh, sì, ha senso, perché sicuramente la tizia del Vaticano sarà più a suo agio con Gabriele che non con uno di loro due e non farà scherzi, ma a Spadino non fa altro che rimbalzare in testa quella stronzata di Lele.

_“Ma perché non scopate e la fate finita?”_

Che cazzo di idea.

Aureliano d’altro canto, sembra che non l’abbia mai nemmeno sentita, perciò Spadino sale in macchina senza nemmeno alzare un sopracciglio.

*

Cambiare il proprio comportamento solo perché Lele ha fatto l’idiota, sarebbe dargli ragione, così Aureliano fa quello che avrebbe fatto se non avesse Spadino appresso e con lui tutta quella serie di conseguenze che derivano dall’ennesima delle cazzate che è uscita dalla bocca di quel damerino improvvisato.

Ci pensa, certo che ci pensa, perché Lele ha preso la macchia grigia che c’era nel salotto e ha detto, ‘toh, guarda è un’elefante, ci avevate fatto caso?’ - e no, manco ci aveva pensato Aureliano, manco gli era passata per l’anticamera del cervello, e adesso ad ogni cosa che fa, ad ogni parola che dice, sbuca una vocina nella sua testa con un davvero utile ‘ma non sarà che Lele c’ha ragione?’

No, ‘fanculo, no.

Ha senso non andare da solo a prendere il prete, non è che vuole davvero Spadino accanto. E se si diverte un po’ troppo con la musica a palla e Spadino che canta in auto, è perché ha diritto ad avere un amico - o qualcosa che ci vada altrettanto vicino - oltre che un socio in affari.

Perciò se lo porta appresso alla pozza di acqua sulfurea - perché col cazzo che Spadino ha mai visto una cosa del genere - e non arrossisce quando gli dice di spogliarsi - sono solo due amici che si fanno un bagno, mica si può fare da vestiti.

Lele gli ha fritto il cervello e lui si rifiuta di lasciarglielo fare.

Non gliene frega un cazzo se è ambiguo, se ha altre interpretazioni - perché _non è vero_ e l’unica risposta è marciare avanti, incurante, quasi fosse inconsapevole, dell’ambiguità e delle altre interpretazioni. Come se fossero nella mente di chiunque altro stesse guardando tranne la loro, perché loro sono oltre queste trivialità.

Se gli viene qualche dubbio quando Spadino esita a spogliarsi, lo scaccia, perché è tutto perfettamente normale, e difatti Alberto ci mette un po’, ma poi lo segue e si diverte pure, anche se non ci crede che quel fango faccia bene alla pelle o forse non gliene frega niente.

“Fa ‘na cosa, mettimela sulla schiena, và, che ‘n c’arivo.”

Spadino esita -

_“Ma perché non scopate e la fate finita?”_ -

\- ma poi Aureliano sente le sue mani spargere la fanghiglia del fondale tra le sue scapole con gesti un po’ esitanti.

“Ecco, l’ho messo,” Spadino si stacca rapidamente, quasi impacciato, mettendo spazio tra loro e Aureliano si convince di stare immaginando l’odore che sente e gli effetti che gli stanno facendo. Deve essere lo zolfo.

“Girate che te la metto.

“No a me’n me serve,” Spadino sembra ritirarsi su sé stesso, ma l’altro praticamente lo costringe a voltarsi.

“Ao, e daje.”

Aureliano è più efficiente e rapido, le sue mani si muovono con uno scopo perché ogni esitazione significa ritrovarsi a esplorare la pelle di Alberto, - _ma perché non scop-_ no!bastabastacazzo - e questa è una cosa che Aureliano non farebbe.

Se poi si trova a passare una volta di più sullo stesso punto è solo perché vuole essere accurato, niente di più.

Spadino sospira e reclina la testa, godendosi il tocco e l’acqua calda. “Senti, ma che è? Ce stai a provà?”

Aureliano si irrigidisce, le mani ancora sulle sue spalle.

“Che cazzo stai a dì, Spadì?”

Alberto si volta e il movimento gli fa cadere di dosso una delle mani di Aureliano, mentre l’altra rimane al suo posto, quasi dimenticata. Alberto è troppo vicino, si rende conto, abbastanza da potergli contare le ciglia e sentire il suo fiato caldo sul viso.

“Te ho chiesto se ce stai a provà, Aureliano.”

È serio, talmente tanto che Aureliano va nel panico e toglie la mano quasi si fosse scottato. “No! Che cazzo! No!”Non è così, è colpa di Lele, li mortacci sua, che ha messo loro in testa ‘ste stupidaggini.

Ma tanto Aureliano è vicino a Spadino, tanto Spadino è vicino a lui, abbastanza da vedere il rossore sul suo collo nonostante la luce fioca della sera, abbastanza da poter sentire il suo odore, nonostante i soppressori e lo zolfo nell’acqua - e sgrana gli occhi quando lo sente, le pupille già dilatate, in un movimento involontario - quasi avesse pensato che fosse una cazzata quella che Aureliano era un Omega e ora avesse la prova del contrario.

“Ah no?” chiede invece, e poi le sue mani bagnate sono tra i capelli biondi di Aureliano e la sua bocca copre la sua e Alberto lo sta baciando. Alberto. Lo. Sta. Baciando.

“Oh, ma che cazzo stai a fa’!”

“Che cazzo ti sembra che stia a fa’? Eh? Facciamo i giochetti, Aurelià?”

Le mani di Alberto sono ancora sul suo collo e Aureliano si sente andare a fuoco, una scossa elettrica che gli attraversa tutte le terminazioni nervose, fino alle viscere, la stessa sensazione della prima volta che aveva sentito l’odore di Spadino, ma amplificata così tanto che gli sembra che crepa che lo attraversa a metà, dal punto sul suo collo dove si trovano le mani di Spadino fino a terminare nei suoi lombi, sia davvero sul punto di strapparlo a metà e lasciarlo infranto.

Aureliano lo spinge via, rompe il contatto, “Non me toccà, frocio de merda,” nemmeno urla, glaciale nel suo panico. “Me fanno schifo quelli come te. ” 

Spadino non perde l’equilibrio, non seduto com’è, ma quello mentale vacilla, perché “Te fanno schifo quelli come me? Te fanno schifo…” non riesce nemmeno a completare la frase, strascicandola nell’incredulità,“Te dovresti fa’ schifo da solo, allora, Aurelià.”

È Spadino che se ne va, furioso, quasi fosse lui quello ad avere diritto di essere arrabbiato - come se non fosse lui ad averlo baciato a tradimento, dal _niente_ ,- si tira su e si allontana, pestando i piedi nell’acqua bassa per non restare in quella pozza nemmeno un istante di più e Aureliano deve chiudere gli occhi per sopprimere l’ira, prima di alzarsi in piedi per seguirlo. Quando lo raggiunge, gli afferra l’avambraccio per fermarlo e costringerlo a voltarsi, per sputargli contri un “Io non sono come te!”

“Ah no? Oh, scusami, deve esserme sfuggito tra la romantica scampagnata e il massaggio alle spalle. C’hai portato tutte le tue ragazze qui o io so’ la prima?” Spadino se lo scrolla di dosso e fa un passo indietro, mette distanza tra di loro, quasi a voler dimostrare che Aureliano starà pur negando, ma è responsabile di buona parte delle loro interazioni fisiche.

“Ma che cazzo stai a dì! Non è -”

“Sto a dì che non puoi cambiare quello che sei, che te devi rassegnà al fatto che sei un Omega. Che se te andasse tanto bene la vita che fai, con la tua zoccola Beta, mo’ non staresti qui a farti tante pare. Ma ’n te va bene, ve’?”

“Parla quello che c’ha la moglie Alpha a casa. Che stai a fa’ te qua, Spadì? Se le cose stanno davvero come dici te, com’è che ’n te tira con lei?”

“Perché a quanto pare so’ frocio, Aurelià. Zingaro e frocio e nudo e bagnato in ‘sta cazzo di pozza. _Perché_ sto nudo e bagnato in una cazzo di pozza, Aurelià?”

Aureliano lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta e Spadino non abbassa gli occhi, no, Spadino sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli, scossando la testa, ma non fa un passo indietro.“Non so che cazzo stai a fa’, Aurelià, ma devi datte una regolata e capì che cazzo vuoi da me, perché questa” e gli piazza un dito in faccia, all’altezza della bocca, “sta’ a dì ‘na cosa, ma questo” indica il proprio naso, “e questo,” e con una bracciata mostra la pozza e il prato e i vestiti abbandonati, “ne dicono n’altra.”

Poi Spadino gli dà le spalle e lo lascia lì piantato, incapace di rispondere, per cominciare a rivestirsi, che l’aria della sera è fredda e lui è seminudo e bagnato e fuori dall’acqua. “Adesso annamo a pijà sto cazzo de prete.”

*

Il ritorno a Roma è silenzioso, come tutto il resto della serata. La radio fa passare una canzone qualsiasi che nessuno dei due sente davvero.

Il prete è morto, ha baciato Aureliano, la loro piccola associazione a delinquere sta cadendo a pezzi e ha fango secco e incrostato persino nelle mutande. ‘Fanculo la sua vita, pensa Spadino, per l’ennesima volta. Ma che cazzo gli è venuto in mente di mettersi in combutta con un Adami e con un improvvisato come Lele.

Aureliano lo porta al parcheggio deserto dove ha lasciato la sua macchina e Spadino vorrebbe dire qualcosa - scusarsi forse, per aver dato per scontato che essere un Omega significasse per forza volerlo prenderlo nel culo o qualcosa del genere, perché a freddo non è poi così sicuro di non aver esagerato, di non averci visto di più solo perché quello che ha detto Lele gli frulla in testa da giorni. Ma scusarsi vorrebbe dire fare un passo indietro e, colpa di Lele o no, Spadino sa perfettamente cosa ha sentito con il proprio naso e se Aureliano non vuole accettarlo, almeno che abbia la decenza di smettere di civettare con lui.

Così Spadino preferisce non dire niente, accomiatandosi con un “Chiamami se la Monaschi se fa viva con i terreni,” sperandoci poco, nonostante Aureliano abbia minacciato di farla fuori, che ci vorrebbe un miracolo ora che il monsignore ha tirato le cuoia.

E pensare che quando Gabriele era arrivato per portare Sara a parlare con il prete, a vedere le loro facce cupe e silenziose, aveva anche chiesto ‘Che cazzo è successo, eh? È morto qualcuno?” nemmeno avesse poteri di preveggenza. Sarebbe esilarante, se solo non ci fosse un cazzo da ridere.

Dio, ha solo bisogno di dormire un po’, anche se ormai è giorno - l’unica nota positiva a cui riesce a pensare è che Angelica si sarà già alzata, nonostante pure quello sia un problema che non sa come risolvere.

Invece, siccome la sua vita fa già abbastanza schifo, grazie, ma al peggio non c’è mai fine, Angelica è ancora a letto. Ed è sveglia, anche troppo.

“Puzzi de ’n altro, Spadì. ’N te voio nel mio letto.”

“Senti, Angè, non me devi rompere i coglioni. Sono stanco, questo è anche il mio letto e se non ti sta bene, puoi andarci te a dormire sul divano.”

Angelica incrocia le braccia al petto, seminudo, a malapena coperto da un pizzo che lascia poco all’immaginazione, ed è solo allora che Spadino si rende conto di ciò che la moglie sta indossando.

“Ma che ti sei messa?”

“Qualcosa che speravo ti potesse piacere, ma a quanto pare mi mancano alcuni pezzi alla base, non è vero, Spadì?” Angelica punge, e ha ragione, Alberto lo sa che ha ragione, ma quando mai questo ha reso le cose più facili?

“Senti,” Angelica respira e cerca di calmare i toni, “lo sapevo fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe stata una favola e lo sapevi pure tu, ma un erede lo dobbiamo fare, Spadino.”

“No!” Spadino scatta in piedi, quasi stare nello stesso letto potesse magicamente farli concepire. “No, no, no. Non esiste.” 

“Sì e lo sai, che è l’unico motivo per cui ci hanno fatto sposare.”

“Me so’ sposato con te perché era quello che volevano le nostre famiglie, da nessuna parte ho mai detto che mi sarei fatto… no!”

“Uno solo, e tra nove mesi potremmo fare finta che sia uscito da me e andare avanti con le nostre vite.”

_‘Potreste essere_ quasi _normali, Spadì,_ ’ gli aveva detto suo fratello Manfredi, con un ghigno, quando gli aveva detto che gli aveva trovato una sposa.

“Non possiamo fare finta un cazzo, Angelica. Non siamo _normali_ , nemmeno quasi. C’ho altre cose da fare, che chiudermi in casa a nascondere una pancia.” Forse. Sempre che non sia andato tutto a puttane con il laghetto o con il prete morto o con entrambe le cose.

“Non…” Angelica inizia, ma deve prendersi un istante prima di continuare, “non deve essere per forza mio,” e ci prova a non ringhiarlo fuori, perché Spadino sarà anche suo marito, ma non è il suo Omega, non ha il suo Morso sul collo - e di questo passo non lo avrà mai.

“Non…” Spadino è spiazzato. “Non dire cazzate, Angelica. Non è… non è questo.”

“E cos’è allora?”

“Non sei tu, non è… Se dovessi fare un figlio, lo farei con te. Ma non… non posso. Non adesso.”   
“E quando?”

Mai, vorrebbe dire Spadino, perché non sarà pronto mai.

“Non lo so, Angè, deve… deve succedere una cosa prima.” E se succede, di questo discorso non se ne parlerà mai più.

“Sì, vabbé,” Angelica distoglie lo sguardo e si ostina a fissare davanti a sé, “Fatti una doccia almeno, prima di venire a dormire.”

*

Aureliano aveva pensato che sarebbe stato strano andare insieme a minacciare il medico legale per il referto del monsignore morto, ma Spadino si era limitato a fingere che il momento in quella pozza sulfurea non fosse mai avvenuto e Aureliano era stato contento di adeguarsi, perché così erano potuti tornare a come prima - anche se rispetto a prima Spadino lo spinge e lo abbraccia un po’ meno, è meno fisico, e quando Aureliano gli butta un braccio al collo, circondandogli le spalle con un ’c’ha messo un attimo a scriverlo quel documento’, Spadino risponde svicolandosi con nonchalance ‘se vede che non gli piaceva la compagnia’. Aureliano ci prova a dirsi che stava davvero parlando _solo_ del medico legale chiuso nel suo cassetto con il cadavere del prete.

Dovrebbe essere contento di come si è risolta, no? Poco importa se ci vorrà un po’ a far passare l’impaccio di come muoversi l’uno intorno all’altro.

Lele, ancora incazzato per la molestia alla Monaschi, non ha occhi che per lei e, per fortuna, non ha la prontezza di spirito di notare altro o farsi uscire di bocca qualche altra cazzata, tipo ‘ma che, avete scopato davvero?’

Una buona notizia, finalmente.

Aureliano non si offre di riaccompagnare Spadino alla macchina - e lui se ne va dalla parte opposta, con un ‘faccio due passi’ mezzo biascicato e le mani infilate nelle tasche del giaccone, invece che appropriarsi del sedile passeggero senza nemmeno chiedere - così Aureliano sale in macchina e guida e quasi senza rendersene conto si ritrova davanti a casa di Isabel.

Non è che sia molto meglio, ma almeno questo è un problema che conosce - non essere in grado di offrire abbastanza perché questa è una Beta, è una prostituta, è nera. Ma almeno è una donna.

E quando Isabel apre la porta e Aureliano se la ritrova davanti, in lacrime e livida perché il suo pappone l’ha picchiata, gli si presenta una intera nuova gamma di problemi, problemi che - almeno questi - si possono risolvere con due cazzotti e una pallottola ben piazzata.

Il lato positivo è che per tutto il tempo riesce a non pensare a Spadino. Almeno finché non risale in macchina, con Isabel sul sedile anteriore, la pistola fumante nel cruscotto della Jeepe le chiavi della casa di sua madre in tasca, e la radio pensa bene di risputargli nelle orecchie Acida dei Prozac+.

Aureliano cambia stazione.

*

Si incontrano in un cantiere abbandonato, uno dei tanti, perché la Monaschi li chiama a raccolta.

Spadino è pronto a sentirsi dire di tutto, che non è andata, che i preti si sono rifiutati, che Samurai ci ha messo le mani di nuovo.

Invece Sara Monaschi si presenta con un sorriso ed un ‘è fatta, il Vaticano ha ceduto i terreni a noi’ e quasi nessuno ci crede.

Con tutte le sfighe, con tutto l’universo avverso, ci sono riusciti, per una volta, ad ottenere quello che volevano.

È fatta.

“Beh, mancano gli adempimenti burocratici e tutte le altre formalità, però, sì, è fatta.”

“Allora c’è da festeggiare!” Spadino sorride, e butta un braccio al collo di Aureliano per forza dell’abitudine, senza nemmeno pensare al fatto che aveva deciso di non farlo più e tenere le distanze.

“Sì, perché adesso possiamo andare tutti e quattro a farci vedere in un bar del centro,” Aureliano alza gli occhi al cielo, però non si sposta, no, si china impercettibilmente verso di lui, incastrandosi un po’ meglio contro il suo fianco, “uno zingaro, un Adami, un’imprenditrice e il figlio di una guardia. Sembra l’inizio di una barzelletta.”

“E poi noi abbiamo altri programmi,” Lele si stringe nelle spalle, recuperando le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca, “devo riaccompagnare Sara a casa.”

L’annuncio è seguito da risatine, sguardi ammiccanti,’eh, hai capito il nostro Lele, eh, c’ha altri programmi’, e anche un fischio.

“Dici che se li mando affanculo mi ammazzano?” chiede Sara a mezza voce, un po’ divertita, ma con il tono di una che sa che alla base di ogni battuta c’è sempre un fondo di verità.

“Penso che dipenda dalla congiunzione astrale,” sorride Lele, aprendo la portiera, “magari se la ridono, ma è una così bella serata che non rischierei di farmela rovinare solo perché stanno facendo un po’ gli idioti.”

Quando la macchina si allontana, Spadino sta ancora ridendo, ma fa cadere il braccio dalle spalle di Aureliano e si volta verso di lui.   
Sono da soli ora e non hanno niente di più urgente da fare, nessuna scusa per rimandare oltre la conversazione.

“Vabbè, i piccioncini se ne so’ andati, e te?” Spadino ha la bocca secca e il tono un po’ troppo allegro di chi cerca di mantenere leggera una conversazione serissima, “Che vuoi fare? Possiamo sta’ insieme, festeggiare.”

“Festeggiare?” Aureliano lo chiede come se ci fosse qualcosa di più da spiegare, una seconda intenzione o altro, ma Spadino non intende niente di diverso da ‘dimmi se hai fatto pace col cervello e se vuoi stare con me.’

“Sì, festeggiare.” Ed è la sua prova del nove, perché Aureliano continua a mandargli messaggi ambigui - lo ignora, poi gli dà una pacca sulle spalle, fa finta di niente come se Spadino non avesse sentito, con il naso così vicino al suo collo era impossibile non farlo, un picco di ormoni giusto dieci secondi fa, quando l’ha abbracciato. "Ce stai o torni a casa dalla tua Beta?”

Spadino lo guarda umettarsi le labbra, il cuore che gli batte a mille nel petto e il resto del suo corpo che si tende come una corda di violino in attesa, ma, prima che Aureliano possa rispondere, il telefono di Spadino squilla.

“Damme n’attimo,” dice, anche se vorrebbe ignorare completamente qualsiasi cosa la sua famiglia voglia da lui in questo momento - probabilmente cazziarlo per non aver consegnato la cocaina in quel bar come Manfredi gli aveva ordinato.

Aureliano però deve vederlo sulla faccia, perché gli chiede, “Che è successo?”

“Hanno sparato ad Angelica. È andata al posto mio a consegnà della droga e l’hanno presa di striscio ad un braccio.”

“Te accompagno.”

_Sì, ti prego_ , vorrebbe dire Spadino, ma ha ancora abbastanza lucidità per rendersi conto che è la peggiore delle idee che gli potesse venire in mente. Portare a casa un Adami, come se non bastasse aver disobbedito a suo fratello, avere una donna che fa il lavoro suo e che si becca una pallottola per lui

“Mejo de no.”

*

Aureliano rimane ad osservare lo spiazzo vuoto quando anche la macchina di Spadino si riduce a due fari in lontananza, la schiena appoggiata alla portiera e la testa piena di domande.

Ci sarebbe andato a ‘festeggiare’ con Spadino?

Aureliano non lo sa, non sa che cosa stava per dire prima che suonasse il telefono. Sa però che lo avrebbe accompagnato a casa, in mezzo agli zingari come un coglione - che gli Anacleti lo vogliono morto già abbastanza anche senza andare a suonargli il campanello e presentargli la propria testa su un piatto d’argento - perché Spadino aveva bisogno di una spalla. Forse.

Perché Aureliano _voleva_ essere quella spalla?

Perché Aureliano non voleva lasciarlo da solo?

Perché… che cazzo ne sa del perché Aureliano, lui non è mai stato uno di quello che riflette prima di fare le cose, e sicuramente mai uno di quelli che riflette a posteriori sul perché poi abbia fatto una cosa. Lui è un impulsivo, uno di quelli che si fa prendere dalle emozioni, che spacca crani e si affida al suo istinto per sopravvivere ad una sparatoria.

Non ha mai dovuto capire che cosa voleva, perché prima di Spadino l’aveva sempre saputo e se l’era sempre preso.

E adesso si trova come uno scemo da solo in mezzo ad un parcheggio ad avere una crisi esistenziale.

*

Isabel è sveglia quando torna a casa. Sta rannicchiata sul divano, avvolta nello stesso lenzuolo che prima lo copriva, un fantasma in mezzo ad altri fantasmi bianchi. Non ha toccato niente, nonostante Aureliano le abbia detto che poteva cominciare a rendere la casa più abitabile, scoprire gli altri mobili e magari aprire i rubinetti per far andare via l’acqua stagnante e arrugginita in quelle tubature inutilizzate da decenni.

“Mi aspettavo che stessi già dormendo.”

“Non sapevo dove.”   
“Ci sono solo delle stanza da letto in ‘sta casa, potevi sceglierne una.”

“Non volevo dormire senza sapere se mi avresti raggiunta.”

È una richiesta di chiarimento, un invito a sedersi a spiegarle esattamente cosa significhi la sua proposta di pace.

“Potevi dormire tranquilla, avrei preso un’altra stanza.”

Isabel cerca davvero di giustificare tutto questo tira e molla, ma più Aureliano parla e fa, più lei si rende conto che il problema è un altro.

“È perché sei un Omega?”

Aureliano volta la testa verso di lei, di scatto. Non è un segreto, non è un qualcosa di cui si debba vergognare, è solo che non lo va a sbandierare in giro e se dopo che ha preso i soppressori la gente pensa quello che vuole pensare, che il figlio maschio degli Adami non possa essere un Omega, Aureliano non li smentisce.

“Come…?”

“Si sente. Anche se pensavo prendessi i soppressori.”

“Non sono cazzi tuoi.”

È più duro di quanto non avrebbe voluto, ma essere messo davanti alla prova effettiva che il suo corpo stesso lo sta tradendo, reagendo alla presenza di Spadino così tanto da vincere l’effetto delle pasticche e far sentire il suo odore, lo destabilizza.

“ _Oh_. Oh, ora ha senso,”Isabel annuisce come se la reazione di Aureliano fosse stata sufficiente a farle capire tutto, “Hai trovato una Alpha. Un Alpha?”

Il suo tono è triste, ma comprensivo. Come se avesse capito di aver perso una battaglia che non poteva vincere in partenza, perché certo lui è un Omega e con una Beta non potrà starci mai _(- figuriamoci con un altro Omega)_.

Aureliano odia quel tono pietoso, che lo fa sentire una povera vittima indifesa che deve essere protetta da un Alpha coraggioso come sua sorella Livia.

“Cosa non t’è chiaro di fatte i cazzi tuoi?” sbotta e Isabel dovrebbe annuire e lasciar cadere il discorso, ma è anche un po’ stanca di farsi trattare sempre come una pezza da piedi, come se il fatto che fosse una prostituta la spogliasse di ogni diritto al rispetto.

“Sono anche cazzi miei, visto che ci sono anche io qui in mezzo!” Aureliano fa per protestare, ma Isabel continua, imperterrita ora che l’irritazione e la rabbia hanno preso il sopravvento,“Passi le notti da me, un po’ mi paghi, un po’ non scopiamo neanche. Non vuoi darmi di più, nemmeno se per te ho smesso di lavorare, ma poi mi difendi come se avessi qualche diritto di andare a picchiare il mio protettore. Ora mi porti a casa di tua madre, perché così sono al sicuro, ma non mi dici un cazzo di quello che ti aspetti da me.”

“Ao, ma che cazzo volete tutti da me!” Aureliano scatta in piedi, urla, “Ma che cazzo vuoi! Te sei ‘na zoccola, non te lo dimenticare. Trovi uno che te vole bene senza per forza volerte portà a letto e rompi pure i coglioni?”

“Te non sai un cazzo di cosa vuol dire voler bene, Aureliano. E adesso la _zoccola_ non rimane a farsi insultare da uno che non sa che cazzo deve fare della sua vita. Grazie per l’aiuto, ma un posto dove dormire lo trovo stasera, non ho bisogno che mi fai beneficenza.”

"Ma dove cazzo vai, che fuori è pericoloso!”

“Ah sì? Perché mi vuoi dire che non l’hai fatto fuori il mio protettore? Che gli hai dato due pizze e ti è bastato?”   
“E vai allora, vedi se mi frega qualcosa se ti trovano domani morta in un fosso.”

Isabel, con la mano già sulla maniglia, lascia la presa e si volta. “Sei proprio uno stronzo.”

“Sì, me lo dicono in tanti. Di solito però non hanno le chiavi di casa mia.”

Isabel incrocia le braccia al petto, “Perché sono qui, Aureliano? Perché non sono a casa mia? Davvero.”

_‘Perché sto nudo e bagnato in una cazzo di pozza, Aurelià?’_ gli aveva chiesto Spadino e Aureliano non sa rispondere a nessuna delle due domande, perché Aureliano agisce e basta e gli altri lo seguono convinti che lui sappia quello che sta facendo.

Ma non sa un cazzo.

“Perché tutti quelli che incontro, poi gli rovino la vita.”

Ha iniziato ammazzando sua madre nel venire al mondo e non ha più smesso. Persino l’occhio nero di Isabel in qualche modo è colpa sua - che se non l’avesse mai incontrato nemmeno avrebbe voluto smettere e poi ricominciare solo per piantare in asso un cliente. È una ginnastica mentale notevole, ma in qualche modo Aureliano riesce a rigirarla abbastanza da sentirsi in dovere di andare a vendicare quel lividi.

Isabel si lascia scappare un tsk, incredulo e sbigottito, quasi l’avesse presa per una battuta, “adesso stai dicendo cazzate.”

“Sei te che non sai un cazzo.”

E come potrebbe, lei non sa di Livia, del fatto che è un’Alpha e che ha dovuto proteggerlo da sempre, dal fatto che gli ha quasi dato il Morso - si è quasi legata a lui, ha quasi rinunciato al proprio futuro, - solo per renderlo normale ed evitargli quella schifezza di ormoni che ora non funzionano nemmeno più.

E poi non sa di Spadino, che non è più contento di fare da galoppino al fratello, che vuole sputargli in faccia alla famiglia e dimostrare di potercela fare da solo ed è tutta colpa di Aureliano, che è stato lui a radunarli ad Ostia e convincerli che si poteva fare, la loro piccola società per fregare Samurai.

Non sa di Spadino che lo ha baciato e che è disposto a lasciare la sua famiglia. Per Aureliano. Che cazzo di casino.

“E allora dimmele le cose, così le so. Dimmi di ‘sta persona che ti sta mandando in tilt gli ormoni e il cervello.” 

Aureliano si lascia ricadere sul divano, la testa fra le mani, e le indica di sedersi accanto a lui.

*

Siccome le disgrazie non vengono mai sole, Spadino si trova a dover sfuggire agli arresti domiciliari a cui l’ha messo il giudice supremo Manfredi Anacleti, pater familias con diritto di vita e di morte su tutta la sua corte dei miracoli, per andare a parlare con Aureliano, Lele e la Monaschi, in quello che già sa essere un incontro destinato a portare cattive notizie perché il suo senso di zingaro pizzica.

Di fatti la Monaschi esordisce con un sempre allegro “La contessa mi ricatta,” e Spadino non può che approvare e condividere la risposta di Aureliano.

“E mo chi cazzo è ‘sta contessa?”

“La contessa Della Rocca Croce. È lei che mi ha supportato per sfidare Samurai,” Sara spiega, “E poi mi ha venduto a lui in cambio di quella che era la società di suo marito.”

“Cazzo,” Spadino si copre il volto con le mani e poi le fa risalire ad afferrarsi i capelli. Lo sapeva che non poteva andare tutto bene, che ci doveva essere la fregatura da qualche parte.   
“Parlamose chiaro,” chiede Aureliano, pragmatico, “che c’ha in mano?”

“Niente di concreto. Ma può mettere in giro delle voci, e può metterle nei circoli giusti, abbastanza da far iniziare un’indagine e bloccare la transazione. O cediamo i terreni a Samurai e rimaniamo puliti o ci blocca lei e i terreni passano di default a Samurai comunque, ma rischiamo la galera.”

“Ma ’n c’ha un cazzo in mano,” insiste Aureliano. 

“No, ma ti ho detto che può parlare…”

“E noi la facciamo stare zitta,” Spadino la interrompe, perché sa già dove tutto questo andrà a parare. Hanno già fatto troppo casino per poter fare un passo indietro e dire ‘stavamo scherzando, famo che non è successo niente’. 

“La volete fare fuori? Ma è una vecchia!”

“È una vecchia pericolosa da quello che c’hai detto, Monà,” Aureliano fa una smorfia, come se la cosa non piacesse nemmeno a lui.  
“E c’abbiamo in ballo troppa roba per farce fregà da ‘sta stronza.” 

“Ci hai chiesto de far fuori Samurai quando ci siamo messi in affari, questo non può essere peggio.”

Sara si volta verso Lele, “Te non dici niente?”

Ma Gabriele scuote la testa. “Spadino ha ragione. Tornare indietro è un suicidio. Siamo andati contro a troppa gente, Samurai non ce la perdonerà neanche se gli cediamo i terreni.”

“Te dicci dove possiamo trovare questa e ce pensiamo noi. Questa è la nostra parte della società, te non devi sape’ niente.”

Sara si morde il labbro inferiore, indecisa, poi gli dà un indirizzo.

“Riportala a casa, Gabriè. Alla contessa ci pensiamo io e Spadino, vero Spadì?”

Spadino, che al massimo ha ammazzato una capra, annuisce. Le cose che facciamo per amore.

“Vero, Aurelià.”

*

Il sedile anteriore della Jeep di Aureliano ormai deve avere l’impronta del culo di Spadino, visto quanto tempo passa a scarrozzarlo in giro - e visto che non ci si siede mai nessun altro. Ma non è che andare in giro con una decappottabile arancione sia un’opzione valida quando stai andando ad ammazzare qualcuno.

“Come sta Angelica?”

“Bene. Lei sta bene,” Spadino guarda fuori dal finestrino, “È una tosta, non la ferma una pallottola.”

Aureliano tiene lo sguardo sulla strada. “E te?”

“Starei meglio senza tutto sto casino. Mò devo tornare a casa e chi cazzo lo sente a Manfredi che me ne so’ andato senza dì niente.”

“E te non ci tornare a casa.”

“Seh, vabbè,” Spadino scossa la testa, come se fosse impensabile, come se tutto quello che stanno facendo non fosse proprio per evitare di tornarci, a casa. 

“La famiglia è ‘na merda, Spadì.”

“Tu’ sorella?”Aureliano era convinto di aver usato un tono neutro e comprensivo, ma l’altro deve averci letto qualcosa dentro comunque.

“Me so’ liberato de lei, oggi.”

“L’hai ammazzata?” Spadino quasi si strozza con le sue stesse parole.

“Ma che sei scemo? No che non l’ho ammazzata! È mia sorella!”

“E devi essere un po’ più chiaro, che cazzo!” 

Aureliano alza gli occhi al cielo.“Quando sono tornato a casa ieri sera…” _dopo che mi hai piantato in asso_ , ma non lo dice, perché davvero, dai, non è così patetico da mettersi in competizione con la _moglie_ a cui hanno _sparato_ , “ho parlato con Isabel…”

“Ma chi, la zoccola Beta?”

“Sì, c’ha ’n nome, sai.”

Spadino lo guarda in tralice per un istante, poi stringe le labbra e annuisce. “Già, c’ha ’n nome. E che t’ha detto ‘sta _Isabel?_ ”

‘Abbiamo parlato pure di te, è inutile che usi quel tono’ gli vorrebbe dire Aureliano - anche se una parte dentro di sé freme sentendo la gelosia nella sua voce, nemmeno quello fosse il suo Alpha, e cazzo, c’è davvero qualche filo mal collegato in lui - ma non pensa sarebbe una buona idea, e poi ci vorrebbero ore di macchina per sviscerare l’argomento e loro non sono così distanti da dove abita la contessa. Per stare al mondo nella giungla che è la Suburra bisogna avere ben chiare le proprie priorità. Questo può aspettare.

Aureliano mette la freccia e svolta in una stradina secondaria, girando intorno alla strada che gli ha indicato la Monaschi.

“Non m’ha detto niente che non sapessi già. Ma forse me serviva la spinta, va be’?” Spadino non può capire che con Livia è sempre stato complicato, o forse sì, perché anche lui ha un fratello maggiore Alpha da amare e odiare, da cui viene protetto e che risente per questo, esattamente come Aureliano. “Le ho detto che si può tenere gli affari di famiglia, visto che il capo sarebbe sempre dovuta essere lei. Che fosse pure l’Alpha di tutta la baracca, ma non il mio. E le ho detto pure che il chiosco di mamma è mio, se po’ pijà tutto il resto, ma finché so’ vivo quello ’n se tocca.”

“E te sei sicuro che non t’ammazza?”

Aureliano quasi lascia andare il piede sulla frizione e manda l’auto a sbattere contro la macchina dietro alla quale sta cercando di parcheggiare.

“Ah, Spadì, ma in che cazzo de famiglia vivi?”

“Una che m’ha insegnato a sta’ attento a chi c’ho intorno,” Spadino scende e sbatte la portiera. 

Anche se, a volte, come il tempo dimostra, stare attenti non basta e la fregatura arriva comunque.

\- - -

Gabriele non può fare a meno di pensare che sia stato il karma. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Aureliano fin dal principio, ma allora lo conosceva appena e non si fidava, - nemmeno sospettava che fosse in grado di fare miracoli come accaparrarsi i terreni di Ostia da sotto il naso di Samurai, - e quindi Lele aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio ammazzare Tullio Adami piuttosto che rischiare la vendetta dello stesso Samurai.

Il punto è che adesso da Aureliano, anche se fa i miracoli, non ci può più andare - perché poi che gli potrebbe dire, Samurai minaccia di rivelarti che sono stato io ad ammazzare tuo padre se non vi tendo una trappola per farvi ammazzare?

Cazzo.

È una cosa più grande di lui, lo è sempre stata, solo che a mettere Samurai alle strette con la morte della contessa, gli hanno forzato la mano, ed è degenerata molto più in fretta di quanto Lele si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare.

Così, con le spalle al muro, Gabriele fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente di fare, perché meglio in galera che al cimitero, e alla fine gli esplode tutto in mano comunque.

Suo padre è morto, - e sì, non può essere stato che il karma a far premere il grilletto ad Aureliano, occhio per occhio, dente per dente, padre per padre - ma se non sta attento Gabriele lo seguirà presto nella tomba perché adesso Aureliano e Spadino sono in cerca di sangue. Lele li ha traditi e non può nemmeno spiegare che lo ha fatto per salvarli.

Gabriele non esce di casa per due giorni, paranoico, rimane sul divano ad imbottirsi di alcolici e sniffare quel poco che gli è rimasto per cercare di dimenticare che suo padre è morto per colpa sua. Se potesse, non andrebbe nemmeno al funerale, perché non si merita di esserci. L’ultima cosa che ha detto a suo padre prima di mandarlo a morire come una pedina qualunque è stata una cazzata, e non importa se gli aveva detto di mandare degli agenti e di stare lontano da quella piazza, che era pericoloso, perché Gabriele lo sapeva che suo padre non se ne sarebbe mai rimasto con le mani in mano ad aspettare che altri facessero il suo lavoro.

Però ci deve andare a quel funerale, perché è talmente cinico, una merda, proprio come gli aveva detto Sara, che sa perfettamente che sebbene andarci sia un rischio, l’occasione perfetta per farlo fuori, è anche una mossa che non può permettersi di non fare, perché essere qualsiasi altra cosa di diverso dal figlio addolorato e piangente sul feretro scatenerebbe dubbi e domande che Gabriele non può permettersi di sollevare.

Si prende una pistola dietro però, perché non avrebbe senso morire ora, non dopo tutto quello che ha sacrificato per restare vivo - e meno male, perché quando Aureliano e Spadino lo beccano, a salvargli la vita è solo quella pistola e il fatto che riesca a puntarla alla tempia di Spadino, prendendolo alla sprovvista per una botta di fortuna. L’unica cosa che lo salva è riuscire a sfruttare quello strano rapporto disfunzionale a cui nessuno è ancora riuscito a dare un nome tra Aureliano e Spadino per barattare la sua vita con quella dell’altro.

A volte Lele si fa schifo da solo.

\- - -

Spadino prende a calci la porta di metallo, ma quella non cede nemmeno al quinto tentativo. Sono bloccati sul tetto del cazzo di condominio di Lele ad aspettare che arrivi uno degli uomini di Aureliano chiamato dall’altra parte di Roma solo per togliere un cazzo di chiavistello. Spadino prende a calci la porta per la sesta volta. Ormai, più che un tentativo di buttarla giù, è solo un modo per sfogare la frustrazione.

“Perché cazzo non gli hai sparato!”

È furioso Spadino, sarà perché in tre giorni è la seconda volta che gli puntano una pistola addosso e che Aureliano lo salva, prima da Marchilli padre e ora da Marchilli figlio.

“Ma te sei rincoglionito, Spadì? Che cazzo gli sparo, che t’aveva a tiro.”

“Dovevi sparargli lo stesso, Aurelià. Quella merda non doveva scappare!”

“Senti, so’ incazzato pure io, che te credi, ma pijarse ‘na pallottola in testa ’n me sembra ‘na mossa furba.”

“Non avrebbe sparato. Lo sai anche tu. Non avrebbe sparato, non c’ha le palle quello.”

Aureliano vorrebbe dirgli che punto numero uno, _non lo sanno_ se Lele non ce le ha le palle, perché a quanto pare nemmeno lo conoscevano così bene come si pensavano, e punto numero due, quello puzzava di _disperazione_ da sei chilometri - le bestie, braccate e messe all’angolo, attaccano.

Non è piaciuto nemmeno a lui doverlo lasciar andare, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Beh, una volta avrebbe sparato a tutti e due e si sarebbe liberato del problema e dei soci scomodi, ma adesso… beh, adesso Spadino gli ha cambiato la vita.

“Volevi rischià davvero? Famo i seri, dai. Lo ribecchiamo, lo sai che lo ribecchiamo.”

Aureliano ha ragione, Lele non può scappare per sempre, e Spadino lo sa. Solo che essere intrappolato su un tetto - con Aureliano - non fa esattamente miracoli per il suo umore.

“Fanculo!” Spadino calcia la porta per l’ennesima volta, senza neanche più metterci convinzione, poi ci poggia la fronte contro.

“Sei solo incazzato perché t’ha fregato come ’n pischello.”

Spadino si volta, poggia la schiena contro la porta e si lascia scivolare a terra, che se deve restare lì ancora per molto, tanto vale mettersi comodi. “Non ce l’aveva neanche una pistola prima di venire con noi, te rendi conto?”

Aureliano scossa la testa e controlla il cellulare.

“Dov’è il tuo uomo?”

“Bloccato nel traffico. C’è stato un incidente sul raccordo.”

“Oggi c’abbiamo proprio tutte le fortune.”

Aureliano infila il cellulare in tasca e si lascia cadere a terra accanto a Spadino. “Non è la nostra giornata.”

No, decisamente no, pensa Spadino, che, come se non bastasse tutto il resto, ora è persino finito nel suo inferno personale.

Il fianco di Aureliano preme contro il suo - ma non si poteva mettere venti centimetri più in là, con tutto il tetto a disposizione? - le loro ginocchia si toccano e lui si sente andare a fuoco. Cazzo, quanto odia essere allergico a quella merda di soppressori certe volte.

Spadino si ritira, sposta il ginocchio, ma Aureliano gli piazza una mano sopra e lo riporta a contatto con il suo. Poi lascia la mano dov’è.

“Che cazzo stai a fa’, Aureliano?” chiede, incerto, perché questa è un’altra, _l’ennesima_ , delle situazioni ambigue in cui Aureliano lo mette - una mano sul ginocchio, che non è abbastanza in alto per voler dire qualcosa di certo, ma non è esattamente neanche _niente_.

“Che cazzo ti sembra che stia a fa’?” Aureliano ribatte, ma manca di convinzione, è quasi un sussurro tanto la sua voce è arrochita.

Spadino si volta verso di lui sorpreso, deglutisce a vuoto, perché non si aspettava nient’altro che l’ennesima negazione, l’ennesimo ‘no, hai capito male’.

Invece Aureliano gli posa una mano sulla guancia, il pollice che gli accarezza lentamente lo zigomo, ruvido di barba appena rasata che sta già ricrescendo, in un movimento ipnotico.

È vicino, troppo vicino, e l’aria è satura di ormoni, ma Spadino non saprebbe dire se siano solo i suoi.

Aureliano lo fissa, si lecca le labbra ed esala un sospiro tremulo, come se non sapesse nemmeno lui che fare ora che li ha messi in questa situazione.

“Aurelià…”

Una preghiera, un’implorazione.

“Che cazzo mi hai fatto, eh, Albé?” Poi Aureliano lo tira a sé e lo bacia.

È lento, incerto ed esitante, strascicato, come se entrambi si aspettassero di essere spinti via e rifiutati da un momento all’altro. Ma non accade, certo che no, e finalmente Spadino cede, si lascia andare, gli butta le braccia al collo e infila le mani tra i suoi capelli.

La bocca di Aureliano si apre sorpresa e Alberto approfondisce il bacio, tirandoselo addosso, quasi che, adesso che finalmente ce l’ha tra le mani, non voglia lasciarlo andare più.

Aureliano mugola contro la sua bocca e di certo non lo ferma.

*

“Che cazzo abbiamo fatto esattamente, Aurelià?” Spadino chiede, mentre quello si sistema la giacca addosso alla bell’e meglio.

“C’hai bisogno di un disegnino, Spadì?”

Spadino però non ride. “Eh, me sa de sì,” dice invece, smettendo di cercare di infilare la maglia nei pantaloni per guardarlo, “perché ero convinto m’avessi detto che c’hai la tipa a casa e che quelli come me te facessero schifo. Perciò te lo chiedo di nuovo: che era questo esattamente?”

“Non ho la tipa a casa,” Aureliano si massaggia il collo nel punto dove Spadino ha affondato i denti. Omega o no, gli rimarrà il segno.

“Ma se m’hai detto che _Isabel_ vive con te.”

“Me piaci quando sei geloso, Spadì,” Aureliano gli si avvicina lentamente e gli posa una mano sul collo, le dita che corrono sotto la maglietta a cercare i segni dei propri denti sulla sua pelle.

Cazzo, se non fossero entrambi Omega ora avrebbero il Morso e sarebbero Legati per la vita - senza neanche essersi tolti i pantaloni, nemmeno avessero ancora entrambi quindici anni - e Spadino ha bisogno di chiedere.

“Aurelià,” Spadino gli ferma la mano, esige una risposta.

“Aveva bisogno di un posto dove stare. Dorme in un’altra stanza.”

“E quindi questo non è… non te sei solo tolto lo sfizio?”

Aureliano preme con il pollice dove sente l’impronta incrostata di sangue dei suoi denti e Spadino sussulta.

“Spadì, sei un coglione.”

Alberto arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo, “Dovevo chiedere.” 

“Eh, me sa che è colpa mia che ho fatto lo stronzo prima,” Aureliano gli accarezza il collo e quando Spadino non lo smentisce - perché davvero, che ci sarebbe da smentire - gli chiede, “E te? N’è che è stato solo l’impulso del momento, no?”

Spadino scossa la testa con un sorriso “Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià,” dice, sicuro, come scritto sulla pietra, come marchiato sulla pelle, “Se pensi che possa ‘sta con qualcun altro poi, se te che n’hai capito un cazzo.” 

Aureliano ci prova a non sorridere come un idiota, ma è qualcosa che prescinde gli ormoni, che gli riempie il petto e gli fa uscire di bocca prima d’averci davvero pensato,“’N ce tornà a casa, Spadì.”

“E ‘ndo vado?”

Aureliano inarca le sopracciglia, come a dire ‘te ‘ndo cazzo pensi?’

Ad Alberto mancano le parole per qualche istante, quasi che il concetto facesse fatica a fare presa nel suo cervello. “Serio?”

“Come la morte, Spadì.”

Alberto ride allora e annuisce e gli getta le braccia al collo. “Ce saranno altri casini, lo sai, sì?”

“Lo so sì.”

“’N ce credo manco se lo vedo che tu' sorella se sta bona o che Samurai ’n se inventa altro.”

“O che a tu fratello stia bene che tu continui a fa’ impicci con me.”

“Ah, li chiamiamo _impicci_ , mo’?” Spadino inarca le sopracciglia, ammiccando.

“Ma statte zitto!”

Poi Aureliano lo bacia di nuovo per essere sicuro che ci stia davvero.

*

Non è tanto Livia che non se ne sta buona, quanto il suo uomo, ma il lato positivo è che nonostante Aureliano rischi di morire, così si risolve anche il problema di quello che potrebbe fare Manfredi, visto che Aureliano lo manda in coma con tre pallottole al petto.

E tra tutti quelli che potevano prendere il comando della famiglia, Spadino ride quando sente che è Angelica a dare gli ordini ora. Se Manfredi fosse morto, si starebbe rigirando nella tomba - il suo posto preso da una donna che è entrata nella famiglia da meno di un mese. Ma Angelica è l’unica Alpha rimasta e se ha avuto le palle per tenere in piedi da sola la farsa che è stata il loro matrimonio, può avere pure le palle per diventare la matrona Anacleti - d’altro canto, la madre di Spadino ha fatto la stessa cosa alla morte di suo marito e lei era pure un’Omega.

Il che li lascia solo con il problema di Samurai. E non è che lui non ci provi, no, Samurai li minaccia, cerca di corromperli e comprarli, ma nemmeno lui ha niente in mano e loro possono aspettare che arrivino pesci più grossi a negoziare per quei terreni.

L’ultima stilettata, l’ultimo sfregio, che può tentare di fargli è dire loro chi ha ammazzato il padre di Aureliano.

“Un padre per un padre,” dice quello perché non gliela vuole dare la soddisfazione a Samurai e, se ci deve pensare, ci penserà poi. “E scommetto che te non c’entri niente, vero?”

Scacco matto.

*

Il mare d’inverno è desolato. Una distesa di grigio cupo riverberante il sole malato di marzo.

È il posto più bello che Spadino abbia mai visto. Ed è tutto loro.

“Bello, ve’?”

Aureliano lo raggiunge e gli passa una birra.

“Bellissimo,” Spadino prende la bottiglia, ma non distoglie gli occhi da Aureliano. Il mare nemmeno l’ha degnato di uno sguardo.

“Non fare il coglione,” Aureliano sbuffa divertito e magari non arrossisce, ma Spadino lo sente lo stesso il picco di ormoni al complimento - sopratutto adesso che ha smesso di imbottirsi di soppressori.

Spadino alza le mani, come a voler dire, ‘chi? io? non mi permetterei mai,’ poi dal gesto improvvisa un mezzo passo di danza e Aureliano scossa la testa ridendo mentre inghiotte una boccata di birra.

Siedono a guardare il mare sulla sabbia fredda, quella che si infila nei calzini e nelle tasche e che tra dieci anni continueranno a ritrovare in lavatrice perché non se ne va ma, vicini e stretti a scaldarsi contro l’aria ancora fredda dell’inverno che se ne sta andando.

“Aurelià?”

“Uh?”

“E adesso che ce facciamo con ‘sti cazzo di terreni?”

Aureliano gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e se lo tira più vicino.

“Quel cazzo che ce pare, Spadì. Quel cazzo che ce pare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Denial(The Nile) is not just a river in ~~Egypt~~ Rome.


End file.
